1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a blade disposal apparatus and, more specifically, to a disposable blade receptacle and a holder unit configured to hold the blade receptacle and dispense new razor blades.
2. Description of the Related Art
Used razor blades are typically dulled to the point where they are no longer useful as work tools. However, they are still sharp enough to be dangerous and therefore must be disposed of with greater care than ordinary refuse.
Although a variety of receptacles for used razor blades are know to exist, many of them are not particularly well suited for preventing children and pets, as well as adults, from coming into contact with the disposed razor blades. For example, many prior receptacles for used razor blades are containers with lids which can be opened by a curious child or pet. Furthermore, receptacles with lids are potentially dangerous to persons who transport such receptacles because the lid could open allowing the used blades to spill.
Many conventional receptacles for used razor blades are not particularly well suited for being secured to a supporting object in or near the work area. This is problematic because a receptacle for used blades should be stationary, particularly when a worker is attempting to insert a used blade into the receptacle. Furthermore, if the receptacle is not properly secured, it could fall on or slide into a person. Injury is particularly likely if the receptacle has sharp edges or corners and/or the receptacle is heavy because it is holding a large number of discarded razor blades. Thus, a need exists for a blade storage apparatus which is free of sharp edges or corners (which have a significant potential for causing injuries) as well as configured for attachment to a variety of different objects, e.g., a flat surface or a pole.
Another problem with prior receptacles for used razor blades is that they are often not easily identified as such. In other words, prior receptacles often appear to be nothing more than an innocuous container, rather the a container full of dangerous used razor blades. Thus, a need exists for a used blade receptacle which is marked with visible indicia identifying the receptacle for what it is. Furthermore, there is a need for a blade storage apparatus which includes instructions for using the apparatus and/or safety information which cannot readily be removed, obliterated or tampered with.